bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisahide Matsunaga
Hisahide Matsunaga (松永久秀 Matsunaga Hisahide) is a Wandering Shinigami formerly associated with the Gotei 13. A former Royal Guard, Hisahide defected from the Soul Society over a millennia ago, in pursuit his own goals and power. Appearance Hisahide is a tall, muscular man with unkempt, lank black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair on his chin, showing a beard that he keeps under strict management. His most notable physical feature is a long scar right across his face. His attire is different from that of a standard Shinigami, due to his link with his Zanpakutō, one could describe his attire as his permanent Bankai attire. Instead of the normal kosode and shitagi, he wears a black, tattered longcoat over his torso, with the "fur" collar being made of pure reiryoku. The rest of his uniform remains standard, with the traditional hakama, waraji, and tabi. Personality Even though Hisahide can be grim and serious at times, he typically acts in a laid-back manner. He's also a bit of a joker, sometimes pulling pranks at his –and others'- expense for the sake of cheering people up. He is usually seen with an audacious grin plastered upon his face, living the moment and generally acting playful around people he's fond of. Despite this, Hisahide is rather knowledgeable, but tends to save his brain for truly needed situations. In battle, he becomes deadly and serious, acting in a complete departure from how he behaves in a relaxed situation—frighteningly calm. Here, his true genius is shown; he is often seen analyzing foe's attacks and breaking down the sequences in order to get a better understand the technique. In addition, he has the uncanny ability to get into the opponent's head with his dissonantly calm words. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Hisahide has an immense amount of spiritual power; while the exact amount is unknown, it is so overwhelming it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Hisahide's spiritual energy is black and red in colouration, noted to be "almost demonic" in composition, and his reiatsu allows him to perform a variety of abilities. The sheer pressure it exudes enables him to make even Captains wary of his intimidating presence. Immense Durability: Being a spirit of immense power, Hisahide is known to possess an insane amount of durability. Hisahide has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in his body; it is for reason that he is truly feared by his foes, likening him to the Berserkers of Norse Legend. His skin is noted to be immensely rock-hard, very much like an Arrancar's Hierro –in fact, this is the result of stray spiritual particles compressing around his body, which plays into a powerful offensive ability. Enhanced Strength: '''As a former Royal Guard member, and a Shinigami of unique nature due to his constantly-active Bankai, Hisahide is a man possessed of terrifying physical fortitude. While it could be an exaggeration, Hisahide is said to have the strength to carve Sōkyoku Hill from the ground and lift it with a single hand. Despite the embellishing, Hisahide's strength is nothing to joke about; through countless battles over the milliniea, his entire body has been carved into a weapon on its own. With only a single arm, Hisahide is capable of handling armies of lesser men, as he is only too eager to display on those who oppose him. With Hisahide's strength, an arm becomes a blade to slay a hundred men, and simply swinging his arm produces a gust of wind with enough strength to rend the very ground it travels over, producing a trench a hundred metres deep and over a 12 metres wide. With ease, Hisahide is capable of ripping through flesh and bone of an energy target without any difficulty. Hisahide's physical strength is so great that while outside of battle, to avoid breaking what he comes into contact with, he constantly holds his strength back to less than an eight of what it would normally be. This is reflected in his fights against those he deems as weaker than himself; he has yet to meet an opponent who was worth anything more than 50% of his full physical strength, and laments the fact that he hasn't had a decent competitor in five hundred years. '''Shunpo Expert: Hisahide is incredibly skilled in the arts of Flash Step; with it, he is able to surprise and overwhelm even Captains with his speed, able to close many a distance without giving his foes time to react properly. Hakuda Master: '''Hakuda is Hisahide's greatest asset. He can unleash a flurry of bone-shattering punches a mile a minute, with kicks powerful enough to knock even Captains off their feet with relative ease, and it has been shown that he is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. He is a quick thinker in battle; often coming up with creative counterattacks to his foes in the span of an instant. Zanpakutō Hisahhide's Zanpakutō has no sealed state, as he has completely merged with it, and remains in a state of constant Bankai. *Shikai:' ''Not Applicable *'Bankai:' Kōsonzai Gengetsu'' (光存在幻月, The Shining Existence of the Dog of the Moon''):'' The name of Hisahide's Bankai, his Bankai is unique as Hisahide is one of the first Shinigami to gain total mastery over his Zanpakutō and is able to constantly maintain his Bankai state as if it was his natural, sealed state, exerting little to no spirit energy in Bankai. The attire this state adorned Hisahide with is that of a black, tattered longcoat over his torso, with the "fur" collar being made of pure reiryoku, which replaced the ''kosode and shitagi worn by Shinigami. Having truly merged with his Zanpakutō, Hisahide lacks a weapon in Bankai, his entire body serving as a catalyst for his power. :Bankai Special Ability: Kōsonzai Gengetsu is technically a melee Zanpakutō, and the Bankai state is what gives Hisahide his great physical attributes from his durability to his strength, effectively magnifying his abilities massively. As his Bankai is always active, Hisahide is always at full power, and has long since removed any adverse effects the long-term enhancements would create centuries ago. While the Zanpakutō is classified as melee, it has a certain special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Getsuga Tenshō is a special technique where Hisahide shifts large amounts of his spiritual energy to the tips of his fingers, condensing the energy to its utmost limit before swinging his arm forward, releasing the energy in the shape of a crimson and jet-black crescent wave of spiritual energy. The flight path of these blasts can be controlled mentally by Hisahide; and each blast packs explosive power and speed, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction; and the sheer power of it is enough to disperse an entire rainstorm. Trivia *The images used for Hisahide were provided by SKurasa of deviantart. All credit goes to him. Category:Perchan Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Former Captain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Former Royal Guard Member